


Homework

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: Lucas and Max are stuck inside doing homework. Lucas just wants to get it done, but Max has other plans.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).



"No!" Steve said. "You shitheads are going to stay inside and work on this paper if it kills you."

"But Steve--" Max began, but Steve said "It is the end of August, you little shits, now get to work or you won't have this done in time to turn in." With that, he left the room. The door shut behind him.

Lucas waited until his footsteps had receded, then stood up and jiggled the doorknob.

"He locked us in," he said.

"Figures," Max grumbled, plopping down and sighing. Lucas shrugged and sat down. "Here," he said, pushing a few pieces of paper at her. "Help."

Max looked at them like they had kicked a puppy in front of her. "This is not how I wanted to spend today."

The boy looked up from his page and smiled. "At least we're together," he said bashfully, touching her hand. Max rolled her eyes, but smiled and squeezed his hand back. "You're such a sap."

"Hey, if we hurry and finish," Lucas said, "we could...you know..." He wiggled his eyebrows for effect. Max smirked evilly, now much more eager to get to work.

They'd had sex last year on Lucas' sixteenth birthday, when they went into the woods during a camping trip for supplies. Max had leaf impressions on her back, but she didn't care. The two were frequent fuckers ever since.

"What we did this summer is such a lame prompt," Max sighed. "'This summer I sat in my room, looked at the wall--'"

"We only have to do five paragraphs," Lucas shrugged. "At least we got the rest of the work done."

"'--sweated--'"

"Help me with the introduction."

"'-fingerfucked myself--'"

"Max!" Lucas yelped.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We have to focus--"

"Come on, Stalker," Max said, stroking his wrist with a smirk. "Don't tell me you don't like the mental image of me sitting naked on a bed--"

"Max--"

"--stroking myself, moaning, all spread out."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lucas squeaked. And, looking down, she saw a bulge in his pants. With a grin, she let go of his hand and gently tickled the bulge, eyes glinting at how her boyfriend gasped.

"Why don't we fuck right now?" she asked him coyly. Lucas shook his head, stammering "Steve--Steve said to--"

She put a hand over his mouth. "Steve isn't here right now," she whispered. "Don't make me have to force you."

Sinclair nodded under her hand, and she removed it. "Fine," he said. "But we have to be quiet."

 _No promises,_ she thought, but she nodded, removing her shirt. Lucas stared as her breasts popped free, bouncing. "N-no bra?" he asked.

Biting her lip, Max shook her head, reaching over and unbuttoning his shirt. "Not today."

Lucas tugged her shorts down and she grinned, hooking her thumbs around her panties and very, very slowly pulling them off, lifting her leg and tossing them aside. Lucas, annoyingly, still had his shorts on, so she knelt down in front of him and unzipped them.

His pants pooled around his legs, his dick gasped against his boxers, pushing to be let out, and Max lifted them and pulled them away too. Lucas's dick popped free, almost smacking her in the face, and she giggled breathlessly before licking from his balls to the head, slowly.

"Jesus, you don't waste any time," Lucas breathed. She smiled, pushing her mouth down on him and bobbing her head. Groaning, Lucas stroked her hair, playing with the strands. He felt her take more and more until suddenly, her nose hit his skin. Gagging, she thrashed her head around, before coughing and jerking back. "Holy shit," Lucas said.

Max grinned, jerking him off. "Return the favor for me?" she asked him. "You bet," he said, and he stood up. They switched places with a kiss; Lucas knelt on the floor and Max settled herself down in the chair. Lucas licked around her for a moment, and she bucked her hips. "God, you're such a tease," she said. Lucas hummed, kissing her clit and then opening his mouth and sticking his tongue inside. His hand went up and flicked at her clitoris and she gasped. Taking the back of his head in her hands, she pushed his head in deeper, groaning.

He pulled away, and she spread her legs and waited as he fumbled in his abandoned shirt for a condom. Pulling one out (his last one), he gently slipped it on and moved towards her. Max licked her lips in anticipation.

Gently, very gently, he pushed inside her. Max leaned her head back, moaning softly, and Lucas kissed her neck before picking up the pace. Grabbing her tit with one hand, he held her hand in the other. "God," he whispered. "Oh my god." Max laughed, grinding her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Stop!" she said. "Wait. Let's try something."

Curiously, he pulled away, and she got up from the chair and knelt down on her hands and knees on the floor. "Come here," she said.

Lucas grinned and _slammed_ himself inside; she buried her face into her discarded shirt to mask her wail. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," she gasped, looking back at him. "Oh, shit. Lucas."

His breath was short as well. "Oh, Max," he said. "God, I love you."

She hummed, slapping her buttocks back to meet him. "I love you too. Jesus--" Lucas wrapped his hand around her mouth as she cried out, her orgasm tearing through her.

Lucas wasn't going to last much longer either, panting, and she rode out her orgasm. "Cum," she whispered. "Here." He stopped, and she turned around, laying on her back, and he pushed back in, kissing her deeply. He came in spurts, thrusting his hips as the condom filled. "I love you," he said against her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in more.

Clumsily, he pulled out, wrapping the condom in a tissue and tossing it. Max grinned at him as they put their clothes back on.

There was a knock on the door and they jumped.

"What's all this noise?" Steve demanded, opening the door. Max and Lucas were sprawled on the floor, Max currently bending his arm back. "Do you yield?" she asked.

"Ow! Fuck! Fine, I yield!"

Steve blinked at them. "What are you doing?"

"Lucas stole my eraser," Max said. Lucas huffed. "I did not! You threw it at me and I confiscated it."

"Oh," Steve said, his face coloring. "I thought...never mind."

He left.

Max turned to Lucas, and the two laughed silently into their hands. Max pointed up, sniggering. "Look," she whispered.

Her panties were dangling from the ceiling fan. Lucas choked and plucked them off, handing them to her with silent laughs. "We are so lucky."

"We are," Max agreed, slipping the panties into his pocket. "Here. For posterity." Lucas blushed, and she grinned slyly.

"We should finish," Lucas said, looking at the papers.

She sighed. "We can still do this again after, right?"

"You know it," her boyfriend said with a smile.

Max smiled.


End file.
